Eternally yours
by Wordsmith8
Summary: Their contract has ended and Ciel is ready to die. What will happen next? And what of Sebastian's new contract? Slight Sebaciel (not really) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"It's the end, isn't it Sebastian"

My eyes turned down to where my master was kneeling among the charred debris, a stoic look on his face as he surveyed the morbid scene that unfolded before us.

The remains of what had been the primary meeting place of the cult were in cinders, everything living or inanimate that had previously been inside the building were either six feet under or entirely destroyed. Flames licked at the ground where we stood, catching on the sparse grass and spreading across the surrounding wasteland, sending thick puffs of smoke into the cold night air. The smoke in question hung over our heads like a veil, choking the light of the few stars that hung in the heavens, each watching over the scene with a regal radiance.

Smiling slightly, I gestured to the chaos that surrounded us. "It seems as though your goal has been achieved, young master. Those that humiliated and belittled your predecessor lie beneath us in eternal slumber." My gaze shifted from the rubble to my master's face once more. "I believe it is as you say my lord. It is the end."

He nodded slightly, my response confirming what he had already known to be true. Rising from his knees, he turned to face me fully, a look of pure and utter determination on his fine features.

"Then what are we still doing here? Let us be done with the charade, I haven't the time for games."

A clipped chuckle escaped my lips before I could stop it. "Well well my lord, the world must truly be ending, for the gamemaker has grown tired of games."

I was met with a sharp glare and a dismissive flick of a wrist as he turned on his heel, sooty locks swishing slightly with his movements.

"Come Sebastian. It is the end, but until you have devoured my soul, I am still your master and will not tolerate any lip."

Even though he had already turned away from me, I knelt in the ashes before his receding form and with one hand over my empty heart, repeated the words both he and I had come to know so well.

"Yes, my lord."

I rose slowly, taking my sweet time to brush off as much ash as I could from my tailcoat before following the stubborn boy down the hill. Remaining a few paces behind him as was customary, I reflected on our contract.

In the beginning, I questioned my state of mind when I made the contract. What had possessed me to take on such a daunting task, to reduce myself to the lowly position of a butler and to serve a bratty little boy until he had achieved his goal of revenge?

But every time we faced a new case from the queen, every time another challenged my master, whether it be physically or mentally, I would remember. The steely look in that beautiful cerulean eye, the firm set in his jaw, his stance as he faced off with a potential opponent, all of it reminded me of why I had set my pride and devilish impulses aside.

I had never, not in my very _very_ long life, encountered a soul with the likes of Ciel Phantomhive.

The eternal hatred, the underlying anger that coated his every word, his every nuance. _That_ is why. _That_ is precisely the quality of soul I yearned to consume.

And finally, after years of preparation and gentle nursing, his soul was ready to be plucked from that perfect shell.

As my mind was brought back to the present, I realized that the boy had stopped walking and was facing me once more. I paused, anticipating further instruction, but soon saw that he hadn't turned to look at me. His eye was captured only by the display that we had left behind. I turned away from him to observe my handiwork and as I did, saw what had caught the boy's gaze.

The building had somehow managed to be engulfed in flames for the second time that night, the red-orange tendrils looping up into the blackened sky and casting long shadows down the hill. Over the distant crackling of burning wood, I heard my master speak.

"Just when it seems that it has ended, the moment you relax your life is thrown into chaos and everything, _everything_ burns."

My eyes caught his, and I realized that he had taken off his eyepatch. Both eyes now, one violet the other a deep blue, reflected the flames.

"Take it."

Those words were all it took. In an instant I was before him, cupping that precious face in ungloved hands.

It was all over in an instant. He didn't squirm or attempt to escape, although I knew he wouldn't. His soul was as delectable as I had anticipated, ambrosia to the very last morsel. Wiping the corners of my mouth slightly, I stood. Before turning to leave however, a glint of blue caught my eye.

The Phantomhive ring

Kneeling once more, I slid the precious heirloom off of Ciel's finger and pocketed it. As I did so, I could almost hear his voice.

" _What use have the dead for precious things? They're dead."_

Smiling slightly, I answered.

"Quite right…. Ciel."

 _127 Years later_

"Demon, it is my wish that you eliminate the people that have done me wrong. Do you understand?"

I raised my head to meet the wide green eyes of a girl no older than 12.

"Of course. If this is truly what you wish, I will perform the process of placing the seal."

Her eyes narrowed as she answered.

"It is."

Her screams as I placed the seal on her right forearm were music to my demonic ears and sent a rare smile to my face. After her hysteric sobs had ceased, she regarded me with a blatantly arrogant stare.

"And what should I call you, demon?"

I hesitated.

In a voice barely above a whisper, I answered her.

"You may call me… Sebastian."

Fin

 **A/N:** So, this is my very first fic. Thank you so much for reading, leave a review if you'd like to tell me what you think. Any constructive criticism is also welcome! Thanks

Wordsmith8


	2. Chapter 2

_Insolent brat, that girl_

I sighed as another bustling passerby shoved my shoulder, muttering an apology as he went without even looking up from the train station tiles. It was the middle of July, prime time for Londoners to escape their dreary city lives and shut themselves in one of the many modern, newly-furnished cottages lining the country side.

 _Sending me out here on a whim, a mere estimation_

The train station in question was sweltering, the heat from outside coupled with the throng of people hurrying to and fro within the walls causing the overall temperature to skyrocket. Beads of sweat were visible on foreheads, the unpleasant stench wafting through every nook and cranny like a poisonous gas.

I observed silently as another wave of people entered the station, enjoying the dismayed look on their faces as they realized there was no way they would be boarding a train anytime soon. Chuckling, I glanced at my wrist.

Three o' clock, the train would be arriving soon.

Covering my watch with my sleeve, I glanced around once more.

The crowds had thinned out slightly, some of the people managing to fight their way to the platform edge in anticipation for the next incoming train. Voices echoed throughout the place, John calling to Mary, Ellen scolding Marcus. All were clad in the popular attire, shorts a T-shirt and a various assortment of bags and belongings.

I checked my watch once more before pushing myself off of the wall where I had casually been leaning for the past half hour. Making my way through the crowd, I spotted the faint lights of the train growing closer as it hurtled down the tracks. I increased my speed, gently moving people around me to reach my destination; the edge of the platform.

A gust of air swept the raven bangs from my face as I stood at the very edge, toes hanging slightly over the tracks. I could feel the vibrations of the train, the subtle thrum that echoed throughout the station. For an instant, I was not surrounded by whiny teens and screaming children, but esteemed members of Victorian society and their staff, not an electric train swooshing down the tracks, but a steam engine.

" _Sebastian, remember who we're looking for. There can be no mistakes, the queen's worries must be put to rest."_

Insanity. Yes, it must be insanity, hearing voices like this…

" _We are to eliminate him. It is an order, Sebastian."_

 _Cerulean eyes… beautiful eyes…._

"Sir! You're gonna miss the train if ya don't get on now!"

I blinked, and the eyes were gone, my field of view filled by the jovial face of a young man already on the train, one hand extended to me.

I recovered, smiling charmingly and ignoring the offered aid.

"Why, thank you young man."

I boarded silently, pushing past the youth and scanning the interior for a place to sit and contemplate what had just occurred on the platform.

 _Insanity, without question…_

 **A/N:** Short chapter, but I'm just experimenting with where this story could go. The next chapter will probably be longer and less rushed. Thank you for reading!

Wordsmith8


	3. Chapter 3

"Please! I don't know anything about him, I swear!"

Apart from the boy's aggravating screaming and choked sobs, the luggage cabin of the train was silent. It hadn't been difficult to locate the youth, I could smell his guilt clear across the train isle, tickling the tip of my nose with its pungent scent.

Grasping his collar, I lifted his shaking form from the ground.

"If you are lying to me…" I began, my menacing smile showcasing the pointed fangs that extended just beyond my lower lip.

The boy shook his head vigorously, sputtering unintelligible sentences that were without a doubt pleads for mercy. I nodded, gently placing him on the ground before me. He fell to his knees, coughing and retching, trying desperately to regain his breath and a means of escape.

Unfortunately for him, my orders were to tie up any and all loose ends.

There was little blood, but the shocked look in his eyes was enough to satisfy my demonic cravings. I exited the compartment quietly, as not to alert the other passengers of my presence and strolling down the aisle, sat down in one of the few vacant seats to await my chance to exit the train.

After a half hour, that chance finally came.

The train was all but empty when I left, the warm light of dusk filtering in through the large windows and illuminating the few passengers that remained seated near me. As I hauled myself out one of the many rooftop exits, I paused, staring at the red-orange sky.

The sun was low over the horizon, sending bright splashes of colour onto the surrounding clouds and turning the sky into a wide canvas on which the she painted her frescoes of light.

My eyes trained on the heavens for a moment, the refulgent glow dancing above me like fire.

 _Fire…_

I blinked, shutting out the radiant beams and closing off the memories that had begun to surface from the scene. Turning away from the resplendent beauty, I hopped lightly off of the train and began my trek back to my master.

My current contractor in question, was undeniably one of the most difficult and unworthy of them all. Annoying and childish to say the least, the girl was stubborn and her morals questionable. On top of it all, her wish was nearly impossible.

 _Revenge, yet another one wanting revenge. Haven't humans figured out that revenge is a long and lonely path?_

It had been two years since she'd summoned me, two years of searching and discreetly sifting through loose documents for the ones she claimed had done her wrong. And for two whole years, not a speck of evidence, not one indication that any of the work I'd done had been of any use.

It was frustrating to say the least.

Most contracts lasted a few weeks, on occasion a few months most humans wanting trivial things such as wealth or power. Of course, the majority of them had forgotten the price they would have to pay after their goal was achieved. What use was a throne of gold or an army of devoted followers when the recipient was dead?

But of course, this one couldn't be satisfied with those simple things, oh no. She wanted something much much more…

An audible sigh escaped my lips as I crouched on one of the pristine white city buildings of London. So much had changed since I'd last been here. Humans were complex creatures with attention spans shorter than their fleeting lives, but they _did_ however have the occasional extraordinary idea. Their cities had changed since my last contract, they'd become bigger and sturdier, covered in one-way glass and almost touching the heavens.

Industry had also improved, new means of transport being mass produced and ingenious methods of selling their goods had been perfected. Scarcely a moment was wasted that could be used to advertise or make profit from the masses.

But, such was the nature of humans.

I had been around the human race long enough to be able to predict their every move, their every want in their pitiful lives. The need to improve and advance was constant, the next best thing being the object of focus for the common people. It never ceased to impress me how vicious humans could be when something they wanted was just out of their reach.

The sun had settled below the horizon short moments ago, making way for the moon and the glistening stars. I quickened my pace slightly, knowing that if I took any longer, the girl would throw a fit. As well as having a taxing goal, the girl had quite a temper.

I sped down the winding roads, turning this way and that until I had reached my destination.

The girl's town house loomed above me, old and worn down as it was, it still held a sort of exalted superiority that never failed to intimidate new visitors. I slowed my pace, taking long strides up to the rickety building and up the steps to the door. Raising my wrist, I knocked sharply and exactly three times, as was specified by my contractor. After a few short moments, the door swung open and standing there in all her glory was my master.

"You're late. _Extremely_ late."

Her voice was even more clipped than usual, her tongue clicking audibly against the back of her teeth as she pronounced each syllable.

Bowing before her, I responded.

"I apologise for my tardiness, it was not intended."

She huffed, turning away from me and gesturing that I follow her inside.

My lip curled in disgust the moment I stepped through the threshold of the townhouse. The place was an absolute _mess._

Dirty clothing lay strewn across the carpeted floors, garbage wrappers collecting on the green sofa that sat sad and worn in the living room. The kitchen was dirty, a stack of used dishes in the sink and a wide variety of pizza boxes from different companies littering the counters. The stench of mold and mildew hang stagnant in the air, cloaking everything in the small space under its disgusting blanket of filth. The only space that seemed slightly less vile however, was the small oak desk that sat in its separate nook beside the living room.

The desk was covered in papers, documents containing nothing but names, birth certificates, fake passports and ID, ancient records and faded pictures. Though the space was cluttered, there remained a sense of organised chaos. The photos were mostly on one side, lists of names numbered and lines drawn to their correlating documents, fake identities and records taking up the other side of the sturdy piece of furniture.

"I see you've been busy, too busy perhaps to clean up after yourself?"

My snide comment was ignored, the girl instead choosing to clear a space for herself on the couch on which to sit down.

"Shut up Sebastian. How was your search? Was I right in my theory?"

I gingerly picked my way across the living room to stand before her.

"Partly. The boy I apprehended had ties to the group, however he had no useful information on the actual coordinator. It seems we will have review the collected documents and perhaps-

"No! I was absolutely sure about this one, are you sure you did a thorough examination, got any and all information that you could?"

Her green eyes gazed fiercely into mine, determination burning behind her irises.

"Yes, I'm sure."

She rose slowly, striding towards the gritty window that looked out onto the empty street beyond. After a moment, she turned back to me.

"There's no other way then. I can't wait any longer, and I don't want to look through any more damn documents for possible accomplices of my target. There's only one way to do this."

Pulling up her sleeve, she revealed the contract mark that I had placed there 2 years ago.

"Sebastian, this is an _order_ …."

 **A/N:** *in epic voice* CLIFFHANGER ACTIVATE. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can (exams kinda killing me at the moment :p) Thank you for reading and reviewing, both are greatly appreciated!

Wordsmith8


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as the expression on the face of my contractor turned from surprise, to disgust and then finally to irritation, as she stared down at the fake passport I had handed her.

"Sebastian… What on earth is this?"

My face remained stoic, but the urge to laugh at her incredulous expression was barely suppressible.

"I took the liberty of creating fake identification for the journey. That way we can remain, as one might say, 'under the radar' to facilitate our investigation."

Her glare was aimed squarely at me, lips in a straight pinched line, the crease in her brow only growing deeper as I smiled.

"What an _unpleasant_ face you're making, hardly becoming of a lady. If there is an issue, I'd be happy to discuss it."

Flipping the passport shut, she tossed it carelessly on top of the pile of clothes she'd been packing and crossing her arms, faced me once more.

"It probably would have been sufficient to change only my last name and leave my first name, but of course, the talented comedian you are…"

"I'm assuming the name Opal Mobley is not to your liking?"

The amused lilt in my voice was not lost on her. Green eyes flashed with anger once more, and I could see she was losing her patience for the millionth time that day.

"No, not really. You expect the names Opal Mobley and Damian Videl to help us blend in?"

I shrugged nonchalantly and watched as she rolled her eyes a final time, once more busying herself with shoving her clothes in the large grey duffel bag. Zipping it shut and hauling it onto her shoulder, she pushed past me and made for the door.

"Well, our flight to Prague leaves at 8:00 tomorrow morning. Seeing as it is already late, I am going to get some sleep. Once we're in Prague, I'll think of our next move."

Dropping her bag at the door, she turned and re-entered her room, shutting the door behind her. I made to leave the townhouse to roam the streets as was customary, (The mere thought of having me in her home when I wasn't needed annoyed her to no end) when her door reopened suddenly.

"By the way _Mr. Videl_ , your alias pun has not gone unnoticed. Since the passport has already been made, I'll let it slide just this once. Pull a risky move like that again however…"

Her threat trailed off, but I understood well enough the seriousness of her words. My master was not one to make empty threats, and I had no intention of tempting her wrath. I had made that mistake before and ended up cleaning the pigsty that was her home, only for her to mess it up again not a week later.

"Of course, I understand. Sleep well _Kitty_."

At the sound of her nickname, her face popped back out of her room.

"That's _Kathryn_ to you. Goodnight, demon."

. . . . . . .

A sudden thought came to me while sitting in the crowded airport, staring at the planes through one of the many wide windows that looked out onto the tarmac. Humans were an interesting species, mindlessly slaughtering one another, devising new means of destroying foes and climbing over the beaten and bloody corpses to whatever it was they had set their mind to claim as their own. In all this chaos then, when did they find the time to work together to create such interesting machines?

I watched as another one of the mechanical beasts took off from the ground, slowly gaining altitude and after a few minutes, disappearing entirely beyond the clouds. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I focused on the partial reflection in the window that mirrored the seated forms of myself and my master, noting the focused look on Kathryn's face as her eyes skimmed over what appeared to be a romance novel popular amongst youth. A few people had walked by the secluded waiting area, but clearly thought nothing of her reading choice. What onlookers didn't know, however, was that between the pages of the thick book were documents and clues she and I had uncovered that would aid us in finding our target.

My mind wandered back to the night she'd decided to go after the man ourselves.

" _Sebastian, this is an order. Accompany me to Prague in search of my target. Protect and aid me to the best of your ability, am I understood?"_

" _Yes."_

She had thought that it would be no trouble to simply apprehend one of his many informants, gain enough information and simply send me off to kill her prey. She must have thought the whole ordeal could be finished in a few months, a year at most.

It was obvious that Kathryn hadn't been prepared to go after him herself.

There was nothing I particularly liked about her. In fact, she quite annoyed me. Her unwillingness to pursue the one that had done her wrong herself until recently was part of it, but there was something else specifically. The girl's presence constantly evoked a small itch in the depths of my being, a memory that refused to die.

 _Perhaps that's why I dislike her. She reminds me of someone, someone I shouldn't have-_

I cut off my train of thought before it derailed, frowning at my carelessness. This was not the time to contemplate these things. Unfortunately, the girl noticed.

"Something wrong, Damian? You seem distracted."

I recovered instantly, smiling down at her.

"Not at all. Have you decided what you'd like to do once we reach Prague?"

She averted her eyes and looked out across the tarmac.

"I'm still working on it. I'll figure it out once we get there."

For the rest of the wait, we were silent, Kathryn staring intently at the documents and myself observing the people that surrounded us. After another half hour of waiting, it was time to board the plane.

We rose and made our way to the gate where we would present our passports and tickets to board the plane. Smiling at the stewardess behind the desk, I handed over my passport. Her eyes flicked over the information, then back up at me.

"Damian Videl?"

I nodded, still smiling. She handed my passport back to me and waved me over her shoulder, beckoning to my master who was in line behind me. I waited slightly behind the stewardesses' shoulder, watching as Kathryn slid her own passport and ticket to the woman. She was soon waved on as well, joining me on the path to the plane.

"I suppose Opal Mobley wasn't such a bad name after all."

The glare I received then rivaled all the glares I had received from her before.

"Alright Damian, let's go."

 **A/N:** Thanks as always for reading!

Wordsmith8


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyyyy, it has been a while! Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story, I was just taking a little break to think a little more about where it could go from here. Feel free to share your thoughts in a review! Anywho, Kuroshitsuji isn't mine, yadda yadda, you know the drill. Thanks for reading!**

 **Wordsmith8**

I was temporarily blinded by the sun as I followed my master off of the plane and onto the heated tarmac below.

The effect of the noon day sun was instantaneous, warming the back of my neck and crown of my head before my body had a chance to regulate its temperature. After a few moments however, the heat had all but disappeared.

Upon reaching the ground, myself and Kathryn were ushered into a group with the other passengers who had already disembarked the now heated plane, and stood waiting for a bus that would take us to the airport.

Glancing down at the girl, I noted with a hint of amusement the look of discomfort upon her features as she hauled her carry-on onto an already sweaty shoulder. Chuckling slightly, I sat my own bag on the ground and easily lifted her burden from her hands.

Wide green eyes turned up to meet my gaze as I did so, confusion swirling in their depths.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying my things Damian, or have you no faith in me at all?"

My smile was gracious as ever.

"Of course Opal, however you seemed slightly uncomfortable. As your travel companion, I mustn't allow you to lose your strength so early on in our adventure, lest there be _trouble_."

She seemed to understand my warning and relinquished her hold on the bag.

We waited a few minutes more before catching a glimpse of the white airport bus careening towards us through the heated haze. Nodding to Kathryn, I moved towards the front of the crowd that had gathered at the base of the stairs and set our bags down in an authoritative fashion, signaling to the surrounding passengers that we were boarding the bus first.

The bus halted before us and I nodded once more to the girl, indicating that she should board first.

Other passengers pushed and shoved their way into the small space, making the already tepid air even warmer. Despite our head start, Kathryn and I still found ourselves uncomfortably squished in the back of the bus, both of us attempting to remain a respectable distance from our fellow passengers.

The five minute ride was almost unbearable, even by my standards. The bus jerked and swerved madly across the expanse of ground, knocking people and bags alike against one another. Kathryn seemed at her wits end with the driver, glaring angrily in the general direction of the front at every wide turn. Suddenly, the front of the airport came into view.

As soon as the bus stopped moving, Kathryn forcibly thrust herself through the doors and towards the entrance of the airport, myself at her heels.

"Let's just get this over with, we need to get to a secure place so I can work everything out."

Her voice was barely over a whisper, but my keen hearing picked up the half-mumbled words.

"Of course. Forgive me for asking, but didn't you mention that you'd have a plan by the time we reached Prague? I believe we are here..."

She didn't turn around, but I was sure she'd heard the humorous undertone in my response.

Retrieving our luggage from the conveyor belt, we made our way to customs.

The officers checked our bags and waved us along through metal detectors, watching us closely as we did so. I observed Kathryn's expression as she confirmed the name on the fake passport, grudgingly giving her credit for showing no emotion. After having passed the officers' inspection, we moved on into the airport itself.

It seemed quite large, mostly whitewashed with large windows and various shops selling overpriced goods. We passed many people, some newcomers and others natives, all chatting in various languages, some of which I hadn't heard in quite a while.

"Let's get out of here and find a hotel."

I nodded and made for the nearest exit leading out to the road.

The street outside was bustling with people, and for a moment, I lost sight of Kathryn. As I searched, a memory swarmed unbidden before my eyes.

It was again 1889, and I had lost sight of my young master.

 _Finely dressed nobles of Prague bustled about the cobbled street where I had last seen the boy. My eyes scanned the faces, searching for the telltale azure eye that would identify my master, but I couldn't seem to locate any sign of him._

" _I'm right here you oaf."_

 _Looking down, I spotted the little earl a few paces away, arms crossed and a frown on his fine features. Smiling, I strode towards him._

" _Wherefore art thou, my young master."_

 _He scoffed at the pun and turned away from me._

" _Save your pitiful jokes… but if you truly feel compelled to make them, at least quote from one of his better works, Hamlet or Macbeth should do nicely."_

 _The last part of his sentence was quiet, but I caught it nonetheless._

" _Of course, I should have known my master would have a particular preference as to which Shakespeare plays I should quote."_

 _He smirked slightly._

" _Naturally."_

"Hello Sebastian, anyone home? No? Didn't think so."

Kathryn's snarky comment brought me back to the present moment, standing on the outskirts of the street of Prague.

I met her contemptuous gaze with my own.

"My apologies, let us go."

XXX

The hotel we had found was older and in the untouched section of Prague, where the high-rise buildings were hidden by historic basilicas and spires of town square buildings. The room itself was sparsely decorated, containing only a single bed and small desk by the window along with a grimy cushioned chair. The cushioned chair in question was currently occupied by a disgruntled Kathryn poring over documents that had previously been hidden in various secret pockets in our luggage.

The sun had already sunk below the horizon, and still, my master showed no signs of having any plans of action.

I had already suggested she take a break to clear her head, but she refused and ordered me to be silent.

And silent I have been.

Standing dutifully by the desk, I watched the city of Prague as it went about its business, waiting for Kathryn to either revoke her order or give me another.

Finally, it seemed she had found something.

"This message we intercepted from one of his associates, yes?"

I glanced curiously over her shoulder at the paper she'd been looking at.

"Yes, the messenger carrying it admitted himself to being an associate of our target. There is no doubt of the credibility of the note, it is from him."

She shook her head.

"That's not what I'm getting at."

"What then?"

" _Take the red shipment to the docks. Remember to check in and out. Be quick._

 _VVOFN RCH WFAQ_."

"That's the message we intercepted. I assumed that the strip of gibberish was the tag of the messenger, a meaningless code that would allow the receiver to identify the messenger without using names. Every note we intercepted had one, so it seemed unimportant. But now I realize I was looking over the entire message. I was too busy trying to figure out what 'the red shipment' meant that I overlooked the actual message."

She spread out the paper on the desk and picked up a pen lying on a stack of documents.

"I've been studying codes and ciphers recently, considering that my target requires secrecy, and one of the ciphers I've been particularly interested in is the Vigenère cipher."

I raised an eyebrow, surprised that she'd discovered something I hadn't yet heard of.

"I'm afraid my knowledge on such things is limited. Enlighten me."

"It's a cipher that works on the polyalphabetic principle, using several cipher alphabets to encrypt a message. The only way you can read the message is if you have the keyword and a Vigenère square, and looking at the message…"

"You believe that one of the words in the plain text is the keyword."

She looked up at me and smirked slightly.

"It'll only take a few minutes to try them all. I can find a Vigenère square online."

Wasting no more time, she set to work deciphering the message. A few minutes later, she let out a triumphant cry.

"The keyword was red, here's the message:

 _Orloj Old Town_ "

"Well then amateur cryptanalyst, what is our move?"

 **P.S: The Vigenère cipher is an actual cipher (also not mine), I didn't explain it very well, but if you're interested I could attempt to explain it at some point. Or just look it up XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Helloo! I know, it's been a while, but I've ended the hiatus! I just wanted to take some time to plan this story out a little more and actually figure out what I want to do with it. My plan with regards to updating is (hopefully) every Saturday. I can't make any promises (My schedule is a little cray) but I will do my very best to fulfill that. The next update should be up by next Saturday. Enjoy!**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Keeping watch is truly tedious work.

My fingers skimmed aimlessly over the grey keyboard of the laptop Kathryn insisted I bring with me, just in case anything interesting happened while I held my bored vigil by the Orloj. I huffed inwardly at the recollection of her orders.

" _Bring the extra laptop. You can take notes on it. I've also equipped it with a small camera on the side that transmits directly to my computer so I see what you see"_

" _How ingenious of you. You are absolutely sure it isn't possible for me to take notes by hand?"_

" _We've already been through this. If you notice something that I don't, I want to know immediately. Send the file with your observations through the email I set up for you and then delete your copy after. Understood?"_

"…"

" _Sebastian"_

" _Yes, of course"_

Kathryn had already been awake when I returned to the hotel in the morning (the rule that I was not allowed near her while she slept still stood, much to my amusement) and refused to be distracted from the task at hand. She had decided that our only option was to monitor the ancient clock and record any and all suspicious movement. Naturally she refused to sit outside all day, and instead opted for the easy solution and sent me out in her place while she reviewed the footage from my previous days of espionage.

For three consecutive days, I watched the comings and goings of tourists and street performers from a little coffee shop across from the clock, calmly observed the staff working in the small shops that lined the square and even scrutinized the pigeons that scattered themselves across the cobblestoned area.

For three days, I sat and for three days, I saw nothing.

She seemed to be convinced however, that if we waited long enough, the culprit would somehow reveal themselves and all would be well.

I had certainly hoped so as well, but it seemed that as three days now stretched into four, this was unlikely.

I watched a middle-aged and balding man shuffle up to the clock, camera poised to take pictures of the figures that would soon be filling the tiny windows on the top corners of the building in which the Orloj resided.

Thanks to my constant vigil, the image of the clock had imprinted itself firmly in my mind. At the very top were the windows, and just below them, four figures were perched, two on either side. On every hour, the one representing death would chime the time and the rest would shake their heads in stony disappointment. Below these was the clock itself, made up of an astronomical dial, a zodiacal ring, and the placement of the sun and moon. Below this still was the circular calendar.

It was noon, and any tourists that were in the plaza had begun to gather in dense clumps around the area. As was expected, death chimed the hour, the other sculptures shook their solemn heads and the windows opened to reveal the statuettes that flitted in and out of view as the conveyer they were mounted on made its full revolution. After all twelve had been shown, the windows closed and the square resumed its monotonous hum of activity.

My fingers grazed the keyboard again and I began to write the usual report; nothing.

I barely noticed when a passing waitress scooped up my untouched coffee with a coy smile, sliding my bill beside the laptop before flouncing away in what I assumed she thought was a flirtatious manner. I glanced at the price before reaching for the Czech Crowns that lay in my pocket. Leaving the money on the table, I closed the laptop, stowed it in my bag and walked into the square.

A few teenagers were clustered around a bench near some tourists, clearly enjoying the mingled looks of confusion and delight that flickered over their faces as they stared, wide-eyed at their surroundings. People bustled in and out of shops, children raced one another across the plaza and street vendors cried out to the masses, trying desperately to sell their questionable goods.

As I approached the clock however, I was overcome with the strangest and not altogether unfamiliar sensation.

The sensation of being _watched_.

I glanced subtly behind me, but was only met with the sight of more oblivious tourists milling about.

 _How perplexing_

I skirted the edges of the crowds, trying to find the source of my discomfort, but to no avail. Brushing it off as a mere paranoia, I pulled out the phone Kathryn had so generously given me and dialed her number.

She answered almost immediately.

"Nothing?"

"No"

"Fine. Come back, I'm done with this nonsense"

Tapping the red end call button on the screen, I pocketed the phone and made my way back to my master.

…

Kathryn was pacing when I returned. She looked up sharply from the floor as I entered, her expression of surprise turning into a frown as she noticed my generally apathetic mood.

"This is ridiculous"

"I agree"

"I don't particularly care what you think, demon"

"Yes, of that I am quite aware"

She clicked her tongue at my shrewd answer and moved to take the laptop bag from my grasp.

"I looked at all the footage we took from before and there was nothing. Are you _absolutely_ sure-

"Quite"

She huffed and placed the bag on the desk. We stood in silence for a moment, Kathryn thinking deeply and me brooding over wasted time.

"Well then, there's no avoiding it. I'm going to have to go there myself to investigate"

I raised an eyebrow sardonically. She met my gaze.

"We'll go tonight. I want to get a closer look at the clock"

With that statement, she began to pack up her various stacks of paper and notes into their respective files with a nervous haste that wasn't lost on me. The fear that she had been wrong was written clearly in her piercing green eyes.

 _Well, if she won't admit it to herself, perhaps I may be of assistance_

"Pardon my asking, but perhaps you were-

Kathryn had turned around suddenly and was facing me defiantly. Her mousy brown hair was slightly tousled and her hands were trembling slightly, but something about her demeanor made the sly amusement slide right out of my words.

"I'm _not_ wrong"

I remained silent as she packed up the rest of her things.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Wordsmith8**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, I got excited and wanted to post this before next Saturday. Also, if I happen to make any inaccuracies in describing actual places or historical stuff, I'm sorry. I'm literally just reading wiki for this stuff so yeah. M'kay, enjoy.**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

A cool breeze whipped past my cheeks as Kathryn and I stepped out of the hotel and onto the dimly-lit cobbled streets.

As was customary, she took the lead while I trailed behind, nonchalantly observing our surroundings with a thinly-veiled air of suspicion. The only sound my ears could detect was the ominous clicking of our shoes that echoed about the empty road and the occasional whisper of wind as it whipped through the sleeping city.

Satisfied with the silence, I focused on Kathryn's shadowy figure in front of me.

Her gait was rigid and her back ramrod straight as she forcibly put one foot in front of the other. It was easy to tell her nerves were fraying ever so slightly for the nearer we grew to the clock, the tenser she became.

I couldn't help but delight in her discomfort.

 _Naturally_

We hadn't spoken since she'd declared that she, 'wasn't wrong'. After my first failed attempt at sharing my opinion of the situation, I'd decided to keep quiet and allow whatever the night had in store to play out on its own. Seeing as we hadn't found anything after nearly four days of surveillance, the chances of the place being frequented by her target were slim to none. It was also slightly puzzling as to why I hadn't been ordered to simply enter the building as a tourist to investigate, but I digress.

And then there was the sensation of being watched.

But of course, her orders were to report any suspicious _activity._ Since nothing happened, I was under no obligation to relay this little bit of information to her.

The trek from the hotel to the Orloj only took a half hour, what with Kathryn's anxiety fueling our rapid pace. As we neared the plaza, I caught up to her and ushered us away from the center of the square as to not seem suspicious.

The place was almost as deserted as the streets. A few rowdy teenagers were draped across the benches lining the area, clouds of cigarette smoke drifting up into the sky. Occasionally, skittish couples would drift into the area only to disappear as rapidly as they had come upon sensing the eerie atmosphere that lingered in the square.

We skirted the edge of the square, keeping a keen eye on our surroundings as we approached the clock. Kathryn sat down on a nearby bench facing the clock and gestured for me to join her. As I did so, she leisurely crossed one leg over the other and pulled back the sleeve of her coat to check the time.

"Eleven forty"

Her voice was barely a murmur, but I understood her words and her intentions.

Once the clock struck twelve, the figures would appear.

 _But what does she expect to find once they do?_

We waited patiently, Kathryn checking her watch every so often. The voices of the teenagers behind where we sat had begun to quiet, signaling their steady departure. As the minutes ticked by, my ears became attuned to the faint pulsing of Kathryn's agitated heartbeat. I could sense her efforts to keep her breathing level, however her nerves would not be sated. I watched from the corner of my eye as she clasped and unclasped her chilled fingers.

My eyes clouded suddenly, and my thoughts were transported once more to the past.

 _My fidgety master wriggled uncomfortably in the large oak chair behind the desk. The surface of the desk in question was laden with stacks of paperwork and various proposals concerning the Funtom Company. A quill held in a porcelain-white hand was poised over a paper, making as if to write._

 _He squirmed again and a blot of ink spattered onto the page._

 _A muffled curse escaped his lips as he balled up the sheet and threw it away, reaching for the tea I had brought as he did so. He took a sip and picked up the quill once more._

 _I cleared my throat politely._

 _One cerulean eye turned towards me, daring me to speak._

 _I smiled_

" _Pardon my saying-so my Lord, but I couldn't help but notice that you seem slightly energetic today. Perhaps a walk in the garden would help to rid you of this… affliction?"_

 _His lips became a thin line before he responded._

" _I'm quite fine, I assure you"_

" _Yes, I'm sure. However I believe that it would be within your best interest to take a break. Please, correct me if I am mistaken, but children should not spend their days inside poring over documents; it is detrimental to their health."_

 _His expression darkened even more._

" _You are correct, however that only applies to_ children _"_

"…"

"…"

" _My Lord"_

"…"

" _Fine, I'll go for a damned walk"_

I was brought back to the present by the chiming of the clock.

Kathryn had already stood and was approaching the structure, phone in hand. As the figures began to appear through the windows, she let out a little gasp and turned to me, wide-eyed.

"Did you see that?"

I frowned and joined her by the Orloj.

"No"

"There was an envelope"

The figures had ceased their rotation and the windows closed with a soft click. I looked down at my master questioningly.

"Look"

Kathryn held out her phone and pressed the play button that hovered over an image of the Orloj. The statuettes did their routine once more, but as the seventh figure passed by, a flicker of creamy white paper could be seen clutched in its hand.

"Sebastian, this is an order; retrieve that envelope"

Not wasting any more time, I made my way onto the roof of a neighbouring building and searched for a possible opening. The door at the front of the building was likely alarmed, so that method of entry was out of the question.

 _It truly is a shame I hadn't been ordered to go inside during the day. I could have tampered with the alarm system which would have made tonight's investigation quite easy. Ah, the struggles of having an incompetent master._

I chuckled inwardly. At that moment, I spotted a window that had been left ajar and swiftly made my way over to it, squeezing through the small space with ease.

The interior of the tower was tight and dark. Through the gloom, I spied a spiral staircase leading upwards. Taking two steps at a time, I leapt my way up into the top of the tower where the statuettes resided.

The highest peak of the tower was even more somber than the lower regions. Barely any moonlight peeked through the small windows as I searched for the figures. As my eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, I caught sight of a door that was barred off with a rope. I raised a brow and strode over to it, breaking the lock with a swift kick. The door swung open to reveal exactly what I was looking for. Stepping through the threshold, I scanned the room for the envelope. Finding the seventh figure, I plucked the thick paper from its grasp and made my way out of the building.

"That took a while"

I smiled thinly

"My apologies"

Kathryn snatched the envelope from my hand and moved to open it, only to falter. She suddenly stowed it away in her coat and began to walk back to the road.

"We should go back to the hotel"

I nodded and strode after her.

…

The second we entered the hotel room, Kathryn whipped out the envelope and tore it open. The paper inside was the same creamy white as the envelope; a sure sign of good quality. My gaze traveled to the edges of the page which were decorated with intricate swirls of green and gold that looped and coiled like snakes. But what had my master so enrapt was the thin, spidery script writ ever so carefully across the page.

Leaning over her shoulder, I read what it said.

 _Dearest Kathryn,_

 _My, it has been a while! The time has swiftly passed me by. First, I'd like to say that it is a pleasure to see you here in Prague. However, I hear that in Rome, one may find true beauty!_

 _Now unfortunately, we do have some unfinished business to take care of. I have allowed you to live freely for these past two years, but I long to see you again. I trust that in our time apart, you have not forgotten what an important role you must play in what is to come. If you have, fear not! For I have left a handy trail of breadcrumbs just for you._

 _Until we meet again_

Kathryn had finished reading before I had and was now slumped in the chair by the desk. I quietly placed the letter on the sturdy surface and stood before her.

As I did so, she raised her head.

Her eyes were alight with a murderous fire I hadn't seen before. I held her gaze and awaited her order.

"When I find them, I'm going to kill them myself"

I lowered myself onto one knee and placed a hand over my chest.

"As you wish"

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Kuro isn't mine (also, Fanfiction, stop telling me my Canadian spelling is wrong lol thx) okai enjoy**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Perched atop one of the many tall church spires of the ancient city, I watched the sun rise.

Brilliant streaks of orange had begun to peek out from behind tops of buildings, burning fiery paths through the sprawling city. Pink clouds dotted the still-sleeping sky, rivalling the perfection of oil paintings and adding an air of youthfulness that contrasted glaringly with the ancient edifices below. My ears occasionally picked up the telltale sounds of waking humans and the faraway call of birds as they chirped their way through the chilly morning.

Looking away from the dazzling light, I sprang down from my vantage point and sat, leaning against the side of the spire.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I allowed the sounds of the morning to overtake me.

 _After all, who knows when the next opportunity to relax will come about?_

With the arrival of the letter, things were sure to become more interesting. Whoever sent it must have known it would cause a reaction from my master, possibly resulting in a drastic move on her part that would leave her open to attack.

Regardless of their intent, their words had certainly had an impact on Kathryn.

When I left the night before, she seemed exhausted. The adrenaline-fueled anger I had seen in her after having read the letter had worn off, replaced by confusion and hopelessness. I had never seen her so depleted.

A sudden gasp of surprise shook me from my thoughts. I glanced down at the cobbled street below to see a wide-eyed teen on a bicycle laden with rolled up newspapers gaping up at me.

I stood, brushing myself off and bowed graciously.

"My apologies. I suppose it isn't every day you see a demon on the roof of a church. Have a lovely day"

The teen gave no response, clearly not understanding the English words that had been spoken to him. With a smile, I bounded onto a neighbouring building and made my way back to the hotel where my master was waiting.

…

When I walked through the door of the hotel room, I found Kathryn's packed suitcase by the door, and my master herself seated in front of the television, tired eyes glued to the pixel screen.

Skirting around the suitcase, I joined her.

"You were caught on one of their security cameras"

She sensed my approach without turning her head and pointed to the screen where a grainy video of a shadowy figure poking about in the Orloj was playing on loop while a woman with a tinny voice and a finely quaffed bob of black hair relayed the events of last night in rapid Czech.

I swallowed a biting remark about human technology and offered a pinched smile instead.

"No matter. They don't seem to have video of my face"

"Actually, they do"

The image on the television switched to another shot of me retrieving the letter and giving the camera a perfect view of my face. Kathryn paused the broadcast to look at me pointedly.

I stared back.

"When I said 'retrieve the envelope,' I didn't mean for you to throw all caution to the wind. Now, thanks to your incompetence, the entire city is on the lookout for a tall, pale man with raven hair."

I silently cursed my own negligence and reminisced on the old days when humans were unaware of anything that went on past the length of their noses.

I coughed lightly and picked a speck of lint off my coat.

"You're losing your touch, Sebastian"

The amusement in her voice was unmistakable. A small triumphant smirk adorned her face as she turned her attention back to the television. I sniffed disdainfully at her remark and decided to change the subject.

"What is your next move?"

At this, her expression darkened.

"I have a hunch that there's some other kind of message in the letter. The sender mentions Rome, but it seems out of place, like it was put in there for a reason. There's probably more to it, but I feel like we should go there"

I gestured to the suitcase.

"Hence the packing"

She nodded.

"Very well, I will procure two tickets to the Eternal City"

…

The airport was crowded.

I had managed to purchase two tickets for a flight that left at noon. Before we left however, Kathryn insisted I don a new 'look' as she described it, to blend in after my security camera blunder. This consisted of ridiculously tight pants, a loose grey top and sweater and some sort of sagging army-green hat that hung at an awkward angle off the back of my head, which according to Kathryn, was called a 'beanie'.

What fun.

Upon our arrival, we checked in and fought our way through the masses of people to find a place for Kathryn to eat. Once we were seated in a small breakfast place, Kathryn pulled out the letter from her jacket pocket.

"Anything?"

"Not yet. I've tried rearranging words into different orders, and switching letters around to see if there are any anagrams. So far, it's all gibberish."

"I see"

We spoke no more after that exchange, both of us caught up in our own thoughts. A half hour later, Kathryn raised her head from the paper with a sigh and put it back in her pocket.

"If there really is a message in here, it's well hidden"

"May I?"

Kathryn raised an eyebrow and drew the letter from her coat once again, sliding it across the table. I spun it around to face me and read it over, rearranging words as I went.

Like she said, nothing made sense. I had begun to switch around the letters of the words when Kathryn suddenly snatched the paper back. I looked up, alarmed, but she had already zeroed in on the top right corner of the page where a clump of decorative swirls were etched. She brought the paper up to the light and squinted.

She let out an abrupt gasp of joy and put the letter back on the table between us.

"There are tiny sevens in the corner, right here"

She pointed to the center of one of the swirls, and sure enough, hidden between the gold and green was a minuscule number seven.

"Wonderful, but what might that mean?"

The elation instantly disappeared from her face. She pulled the letter back towards her and stared blankly down at it.

"I don't know"

It was then that the PA system crackled into life, and a voice called out the number of our flight. Kathryn shouldered her backpack and we made our way to the gate. As we stood in line to show our boarding passes, Kathryn turned to me.

"I don't know what it means, but the number seven is clearly important. It's an interesting number to choose, anyhow"

I nodded

"Interesting indeed"

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **A/N: I love writing Seb's incompetence with technology. Thanks for reading, feel free to** **leave a review! Have a fabulous day (or night or whatever)**

 **Wordsmith8**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Kuro is not mine. Enjoooy (Update every Saturday)**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

I shook Kathryn awake as the plane roared onto the runway. Exhaustion had taken over after the many hours she spent poring over the letter, though it seemed she hadn't found the meaning of the number seven.

 _What a pity…_

"We're here?"

She blinked up at me blearily.

"Yes, we'll be exiting the plane shortly"

"Oh, alright"

The metal beast swerved its way around the other planes that had landed before settling beside the airport. Other passengers had already begun to gather their things, hoping to exit first. Leaning down, I reached for Kathryn's backpack that she'd stowed away under her seat and handed it to her.

The speakers sprang to life, and the voice of the pilot came through, saying first in rapid Italian and then English that the passengers could exit. Kathryn shouldered her backpack and squeezed herself into the mass of people that had already gathered down the narrow aisle, each vying for their spot in line. I followed more slowly, purposefully taking my time so that she would have to wait. When I did finally emerge from the bridge that spanned the distance from the plane to the building, I encountered a miffed Kathryn leaning impatiently by the mouth of the hall.

"My apologies, it seemed a few of the passengers required my aid in retrieving their carry-ons from the overhead compartments"

She raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Ah yes. You would certainly be one to help others, seeing as you're so _generous_ "

"What can I say, it is in my nature"

My tone was glib. Kathryn's, accusing yet amused. We said no more as we walked towards customs.

…

The streets of Rome were quite different than I remember.

The buildings had certainly changed, although many of the historical sights had been preserved relatively well. As the cab raced along the roads, I caught sight of a few familiar places, however their depreciated states differed with my memories of their majesty. Most of the plazas were overridden with modern shops and youth weaving through crowds on mopeds, shouting streams of deliciously foul insults at passerby's that happened to get in their way, and the perpetually distant chime of church bells.

I wondered absently what Caesar would think of the transformation of his glorious empire.

The cab swerved suddenly and the narrow road opened up to reveal a large cobbled piazza thronging with tourists and locals alike. As my gaze traveled around the area, it wasn't difficult to realize why. Standing proud as ever among the mobs of people was the ever-magnificent Colosseum.

My mind was instantly transported back to the days of the gladiators; the wonderful yet gruesome sport that entertained just as many Roman citizens as it did wayward demons. The clash of metal and grunts of pain and triumph that echoed throughout the imposing structure, decorated with metal statues that protruded from all sides. The simultaneous cry of the spectators as their favourite sportsman vanquished another or the wails of lost bets as the one they were cheering for fell. What a wonder it had all been, a society fueled by violence; sophisticated, yet depraved and base.

I cast a longing glance at the structure before the cab raced past it, delving once again into the winding streets.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kathryn's eyes were questioning and held no obvious malice or jeering. Her genuine curiosity surprised me and further prompted a truthful, albeit evasive, answer.

"The past"

"Yours or the city's?"

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, but I could see she wasn't satisfied.

"So, you've been here then"

"I've been many places in my lifetime"

My ambiguous answers surprisingly didn't seem to deter her interest. She gave me a bored look and fiddled with a map we'd picked up at the airport.

"Who was it built by?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard what I said, and you know what I meant"

"…"

"Titus Vespasian"

I gazed tranquilly out the window as I answered. The moment I did, I could sense her staring at me.

"I see"

"Wonderful"

"Fantastic"

I turned my head to meet her eyes, but she had already averted them from me and was searching quite diligently for something on the map.

"What are you looking for?"

Her attention was still glued to the map as she answered.

"A place"

I huffed and shifted in my seat.

A few moments later, the driver drew the vehicle to a screeching halt in front of the hotel we had specified and swiveled around in his seat, holding his weathered hand out to us expectantly.

" _Venticinque"_

I dug in my pocket for the money and handed it over. He counted the coins and, satisfied that I had paid what we owed, gestured for us to get out.

As the cab sped away, Kathryn shot me a confused look.

"The fare that he had posted on the dashboard was ten euros, but I'm pretty sure 'venticinque' isn't ten"

"That is correct"

Her expression dropped.

"..How much did you pay him?"

"Twenty-five Euros"

Her fury permeated the air.

"I don't have time for your petty games. Give me the money, I'll handle all expenses from now on"

I supressed a smirk as I handed over the remaining euros in my pocket, watching as she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and stormed towards the entrance of the hotel.

 _Perhaps her anger will deter her questions_

I trailed after her, remaining a respectable distance as to avoid her wrath.

We walked up the stairs to Kathryn's room in silence, her slightly ahead, lugging her suitcase up each step. I didn't offer to help, and she didn't ask.

Her room was less spacious than the one in Prague and contained no desk, only a small bed, smaller bathroom and a bedside table that held a moth-eaten lamp, an old alarm clock and a phone. The small window at the far end of the space seemed to be the only redeemable quality. It looked out over the neighbouring building and was just high enough up to see the top of the colosseum that rested a little ways away.

Kathryn had already set her things down and was pulling out the letter from her backpack.

"Starting already? You know, Rome has some very interesting sights that I'm sure you'd enjoy"

"As if you'd care. Besides, there's no time to waste"

"Of course"

I smiled knowingly. Kathryn frowned and turned away from me to fix her backpack.

An exasperated sigh had almost escaped my lips when she caught on to my meaning. There was a pause in her movement as the knowledge of what I had done hit her like a ton of bricks. She turned very slowly and stared.

 _Finally_

"You've already figured this out, haven't you?"

I said nothing.

Her green eyes were alight with anger once more. She took a step back and tossed the letter down on the bed.

"And you kept it from me"

"Yes"

"Why?"

I smiled.

"If you did not explicitly ask for my opinion on the matter, I am under no obligation to give it"

Kathryn's eyes narrowed and she lifted her chin in defiance.

"You asked to see the letter, back in the airport in Prague. You didn't have to look it over, you did it of your own free will. That seems a little inconsistent with your previous statement"

"Just because I am under no obligation to do anything does not mean that I will not"

"Unless it's an order"

I inhaled sharply.

"Yes"

She seemed satisfied with this and sat on the bed.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Tell me everything you know about the letter"

I bowed stiffly.

"The combination of the number seven and the mention of Rome brought me to the conclusion that the letter alludes to the Seven Hills of Rome. The hills were previously settlements, the first that formed the city, and were the original boundaries. As for the secret message that you insist exists-

"Every seventh word"

While I was speaking, Kathryn had stood up from the bed and was holding the letter out to me.

"Starting from the beginning of the text, if you count and stop at every seventh word, it says 'the first is in Rome'"

I took the letter from her. She had underlined every seventh word and, sure enough, they spelt out what she'd said. I handed the paper back to her.

"So, I am not the only one keeping secrets"

"Then we're even"

"It would seem so"

We were silent for a while. Kathryn checked the time.

"We'll investigate these 'Seven Hills' tomorrow"

I understood I was being dismissed and bowed once more.

"Of course"

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **A/N: My brain is tired. Hope this all made sense because I didn't really edit it! (I really just wanted to write more snarky Seb). Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a review!**

 **Wordsmith8**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Kuro is not mine (I cri) New update every Saturday (enjoooy)**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Kathryn pushed ahead of me, carving a path for herself through the meandering masses that strolled leisurely along the cobbled road, her pace rigorous in comparison. As we passed, locals discreetly turned their heads in our direction and clucked their tongues disapprovingly, leaning over to their comrades to hastily titter their opinion on uptight foreigners.

I glanced down at the map Kathryn had given me and looked over the bright red circles of ink she'd haphazardly penned in around each site we'd have to investigate. First was Palatine hill, then the Capitoline, the Caelian, Esquiline, Quirinal, Viminal and Aventine. I sighed and folded the map back into my pocket.

 _What a bother. Here I was, thinking things might become interesting._

The majority of the morning had been spent researching the hills and their histories, poring over the letter once more (for 'good measure' she'd explained) and puzzling over the secret message, 'The first is in Rome'.

As a result of this, we hadn't gotten around to actually investigating until well after five.

To make matters worse, since she'd discovered I'd been keeping information from her, she hadn't told me any of her plans. In fact, we hadn't spoken more than a few words to one another since the discussion the previous night. Although we had declared ourselves even considering Kathryn's own withholding of information, a noticeable amount of distance had been put between us by my master herself.

I smirked inwardly.

 _It would serve her well to remember exactly what I am._

The world spun for a moment, and a fleeting memory swam before my eyes.

 _A flash of blue and grey, of anger and a twinge of fear in the boy's steady gaze._

" _You tried to kill me just then"_

" _Yes"_

 _There was no question in his voice, only a slight unsteady tremble as his pink lips formed the last word. His grip on the silken bedsheets grew tight at my response, and his voice took on its usual haughty façade._

" _That's no way to treat your master. I expect better from you, Sebastian"_

" _Yes, my Lord"_

 _He made to stand, but rested his weight on the bed once more. Though his mask had been donned again, it hadn't yet been given time to settle, allowing for a breath of hesitancy to creep into his tone as he spoke._

" _You were really going to do it?"_

 _His posture was relaxed, but the reproachful glisten in his eye shone clear as day._

" _Certainly not, I was only ninety-percent serious"_

 _He smirked._

" _Right"_

 _My master had returned._

Kathryn had stopped walking. I raised a brow questioningly, and she beckoned to me with a wave of her hand. Speeding up, I joined her.

"Yes?"

"I need to know if we're going the right way"

"Ah, of course"

I pulled the map from my pocket and held it out to her. She scanned it and murmured to herself before handing it back to me.

"It's just a little further"

With that, she took up her previous pace which I promptly matched.

We walked in silence, Kathryn looking pointedly at everything but me while I pretended not to notice. The midday heat was quickly dissipating, allowing the stagnant air to cool and heated mirages to evaporate before our eyes. With the setting sun came also the disappearance of tourists and the reprisal of the city by vivacious Italians talking and laughing up and down the streets.

Kathryn suddenly stopped again and pointed at a deprecated site off to our right.

"That's it, the Palatine hill"

Just across the street from us stood a rather simple archway decorated with a few statues. As we approached the entrance, I noticed a faint inscription engraved in the uppermost section of the structure;

 _Horti Palatini Parnesiorvm_

"Palatine Gardens"

Passing through the arch, we were met with expanses of grass amid tumbled structures. The ruins and the fresh growth of plants offered a melancholy atmosphere that I couldn't help but share in.

A few people were still milling around as we strolled about the area, taking in the sights of broken buildings and imagining, (or in my case, remembering) their former glory. I stole a glance at Kathryn's face, expecting to see the calculating scrutiny she usually exuded. To my surprise, her eyes had softened in wonder, the creases in her pinched forehead vanishing in her daze.

I coughed lightly.

Her eyes instantly hardened as she looked at me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing"

She sniffed and continued to ogle her surroundings. I let her wander off for a while, taking a moment for myself to try and recall the details of the area.

I was debating whether there had been eight or nine columns near the edge of the place when a familiar sensation startled me from my pleasant reverie. I turned my head discreetly, sensing the source of my discomfort sharply to the right of where I was standing. My nose twitched, and the memory of the unnerving presence in Prague flitted through my mind. Making a show of turning on my heel, I began to stroll back to where Kathryn was walking, my new vantage point allowing me to take a peek behind a ruined column.

Just behind a small group of people, I glimpsed a shadowy figure leaning against the wall of a ruin. From my distance, I couldn't make out any details, but their presence had made a disturbing impression and I certainly had no desire to be observed or otherwise.

Turning away from them for a moment, I made my way across the gardens to alert Kathryn. As I went, I attempted to identify the scent that was sinister in its familiarity.

I found my master looking over at the Roman Forum located beside the gardens. She was so enrapt in her observation that she failed to notice my presence as I joined her.

"I do not wish to alarm you, but I believe a character of possibly nefarious motives has decided to tail us"

My whispered warning got her attention and she cast a watchful eye furtively behind us.

"You're sure?"

"I have sensed this before, in Prague as well"

Her tongue clicked against the backs of her teeth.

"More secrets, Sebastian?"

"I did not think it was of any importance"

"And now?"

I peered over my shoulder in response.

"Find out who it is, Sebastian. That's an order"

"Of course"

Leaving my master to watch from afar, I crept around the gardens to search for the perpetrator. It wasn't long before their offending scent caught in my nose again, bringing once more the sense of foreboding.

This time, it emanated just behind a collapsed wall surrounded by tufts of bright green grass. The setting sun cast its beams over the ruins, allowing them to be shrouded in shadow while the piercing rays obscured my vision. I noticed vaguely that there weren't many people in this corner.

 _How convenient. Much easier to deal with meddling humans this way._

I took a step forward, well aware that whoever was hiding behind the wall would hear the grass rustle.

"It would be much easier to speak to you if you stopped hiding. Come, reveal yourself"

There was a pause. Then suddenly, from behind the wall emerged the backlit silhouette. As it approached, I caught sight of a red coat slung carelessly about its frame.

And my memory clicked.

 _No…_

The person sauntered over, long red tresses swishing, heels squelching in the dewy grass.

 _This can't be…_

They stopped a few paces from me and adjusted their glasses.

"Well, Bassy. It's been a while~"

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **A/N: I had to do it. She's too fabulous. Hope you enjoyed reading, feel free to leave a review and have a wonderful life**

 **Wordsmith8**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Enjooooy**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 _Well, what a nasty turn of events._

Grell Sutcliffe sauntered over, swaying her hips teasingly with every stiletto step. She paused in her dramatics to flick a few offending hairs from her face before continuing towards me, overdrawn lips puckering into a nauseating smile. As she drew closer, I discreetly checked over my shoulders, hoping that Kathryn was nowhere nearby to see the mortifying display that was sure to take place.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here _Sebastian_ "

Her seductive drawl grated on my ears and I inched away.

"I see you've left your station in London. Have your colleagues finally become too repulsed by your presence?"

Her smile instantly turned to a snarl. She straightened her glasses and sniffed disdainfully.

"Quite the opposite. I've been offered a sabbatical of sorts"

I concealed my snicker with a light cough.

"A sabbatical, you say? I've always believed your kind to be raving idiots, however I must give credit to your superiors. They've found a foolproof way to get rid of you"

In the blink of an eye, Grell had closed the distance between us and was now baring her pointed teeth not two centimetres from my face. Keeping my sober expression, I offhandedly brushed a speck of dirt from my sleeve.

"Pardon, but your breath is quite putrid"

She scoffed and swiveled around on her heels, effectively blinding me with her cherry-red mop. Once she was a proper conversational length away from me, she stopped.

"You're as snide as always darling, but I can see through your façade. You, the lonesome creature of hell, and I, the fair maiden borne from the pearly gates and wreathed in satins of the deepest red. Alas, our love can never be! For I have chosen another and-

Grell paused in her theatrics, spying something past me. Her smile returned and she pointed a single manicured finger to my right.

"Now now love, it's rude to eavesdrop"

My eyes followed the direction she was indicating and saw, crouched almost out of sight, the form of my master.

 _Damn_

Clearly sensing the challenge in Grell's voice, Kathryn stepped away from her hiding spot and strode defiantly over to where we were standing, lifting her chin as she went. Once she'd reached us, she crossed her arms both protectively and assertively over her chest and assumed an air of disinterest.

"Who are you?"

Her voice was so devoid of emotion it was almost a statement.

Grell, clearly taken aback by the straightforwardness and generally callous nature of my master, gaped.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you not understand English? _Who are you?_ "

Grell seemed to have gathered herself and spluttered incoherently before responding passionately.

" _I_ am simply the most desired woman of the Shinigami Despatch Association, respected and sought after in equal parts, the drop-dead gorgeous-"

"Grell Sutcliffe"

My interruption was met with a glare.

"I love you, my darling Bassy, but don't interrupt a woman when she is speaking"

I heard a snicker from my master at the mention of the ridiculous pet name and made a show of pointedly ignoring her. Her expression sobered and she turned back to Grell.

"Narcissist, check. Deluded, check. Generally an oddity, absolutely"

There was another bout of incoherence from the offended reaper as Kathryn's sharp wit slashed another wound in her ego.

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Anyway, the real question here is why were you following us?"

"That's none of your business pipsqueak"

Grell's demeanor took on a sudden defensiveness and she backed up a few paces.

"It is if it's me you're following"

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine"

"You're avoiding the question"

"Wha- No!"

Kathryn shot me a pointed look. Cracking my knuckles, I took a menacing step towards the now flustered reaper.

"Perhaps you've misunderstood. We can either have a civil conversation in which you comply with our questions, or we can take a less agreeable and notably more painful route. Whichever you prefer"

I cracked my knuckles once more to make a point.

"Ehrm, preferably the less painful route please…"

"Wonderful. Now let's try this again. Who are you and why are you following us?"

Grell cleared her throat and dusted off a protruding ruined column, gingerly sitting down after all dust and dirt had been wiped off. Brushing excess dirt off her hands, she placed them daintily in her lap.

"My name is Grell Sutcliffe, senior member of the Shinigami Despatch Association"

"And what is that, exactly?"

Grell shot me a bored look.

"Honestly Bassy, you take up with a new brat and you don't tell her about us? I bet that other kid what's his face, is turning in his grave"

The innuendo in her words went completely unnoticed at the mention of my previous master. Kathryn sensed my sudden stiffness and sent me a confused glance. Seeing she'd struck a chord, Grell smirked.

"What's the Shinigami Despatch Association Sebastian?"

Kathryn's query jolted me back to the present.

"Ah, yes. Grell is a reaper, a being who collects souls from their human shells once they have died. The despatch is simply an association that organizes their movements"

I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye, but my mind was still focused on the memory of icy blue eyes.

"Alright, you're a reaper. That doesn't explain why you were following us"

"Right. I get my orders from the higher-ups, and due to certain _circumstances_ involving my fellow reapers, I was sent abroad to investigate some soul abnormalities. It just so happened that I was sent to the same places as you two"

Kathryn looked skeptical.

"So you're saying it's just a coincidence?"

"Don't you understand English?"

She glowered at the use of her own insult.

"What about these soul abnormalities you speak of?"

Grell turned her attention to me and shook her head.

"Can't say, that's top secret. If Will found out I was even talking to you-

In a moment, I had crossed the space and had her pinned to the ground with one arm bent painfully behind her back.

"Oh darling, not in front of- ah- ow! Alright I'll tell you!"

Letting go of her arm, I allowed her to seat herself on the column again. Once she'd fixed her appearance, she answered.

"There have been some strange things going on. Someone has been tampering with souls, as in they're taking certain parts and leaving the rest in the body. The end result is a mangled corpse with only part of its cinematic record. Without the full thing, us reapers can't collect it"

"What's a cinematic record?"

This time, Kathryn's question was directed at the reaper herself.

"It's all the memories the human has made in its life, and is inextricable from the human's soul"

"So this was happening in Prague and now in Rome?"

"That's right. Our initial thought was that it's the work of a demon, but since you're already contracted to the only demon in the area, that theory's been debunked"

Kathryn seemed to mull this over. It was a few moments before she spoke again.

"Grell, I'd like to help you in your investigation. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I think we could both benefit from working together"

Her tone of voice had completely changed from the usual surly undertones to an almost friendly lilt. She extended a hand to the reaper, an encouraging and almost optimistic look on her face.

Grell was having none of it.

"Certainly not! I won't be investigating anything with the likes of _you_ I-

It was at this moment that my master rudely elbowed me in the ribs. With great reluctance, I cocked my head to the side and stared piteously in the reaper's direction.

"Grell…"

That was all it took. Without hesitation, Grell extended her own hand.

"Great. We'll meet up tomorrow. I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding your darling _Bassy_ "

I glared, Kathryn snickered and Grell swooned.

"Oh, of _course_ not. Well, tata!"

Blissfully unaware of the jibe, Grell hopped up onto the outer wall of the gardens and disappeared from sight with a final seductive wiggle of her fingertips and a kiss blown my way.

Once she'd gone, Kathryn turned to me.

"Well, that should facilitate our own inquiry. With a little motivation, I'm sure she'll be a great help"

"At my expense, no doubt"

It was muttered, but she caught what I'd said.

"Naturally"

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Wordsmith8**


End file.
